Lotte World
The Lotte World is a complex in Seoul, South Korea, consisting of an amusement park, several buildings, a shopping center and a skyscraper which is the tallest building in South Korea and even the Korean Peninsula, with more than 555 meters high. 1 day after people: South Korea runs out of electricity with the failure of power plants; little by little, city lights go out. The flashing lights of the Lotte World shopping center go out, the bright lights of the Lotte World Tower and the other buildings also go out, and the fun lights of the amusement park also go out. The Lotte World is in the dark. 2 days after people: With the failure of electricity, the water pumping system also fails, so the parking lots and subways of the Lotte World flood. 3 days after people: The pools continue to release water neatly, but the water system deactivate so the pools are turned off. The Lotte World is silent. 4 days after people: The clock in the Lotte World Adventure and the Haunted House clock stop as they have not been wound. 10 days after people: Food in restaurants has begun to be eaten by pests. The food establishments begin to give off a foul smell, the perishable foods fill with mold and rot, and the rest of not-canned foods begin to be eaten by pests like rats and insects. 6 months after people: The birds droppings have covered the Lotte World Magic Island; the roofs have been filled with waste and the seeds in the droppings begin to harden. With a snowfall in Seoul, the Lotte World Magic Island will be frozen; the Magic Island Castle and the other towers will be filled with ice and compact snow. The glass dome of the Lotte World Adventure will be covered by a layer of snow and inside the building will not be able to see what is outside through the dome. And the Lotte World Tower will be full of snow. 1 year after people: The floor of Seoul has been filled with cracks, and from these cracks sprout plants such as mosses, lichens, carcasses, herbs and clovers. The Magic Island begins to fill with small plants. The streets around the Lotte World are also filled with plants. Nature expands rapidly through the Lotte World. 2 years after people: The ice rink of the Lotte World Adventure has remained intact for the past two years, but finally, the summer heat causes the ice rink to melt and transform into a pool. 5 years after people: The structures of Lotte World have remained intact in recent years, and have also remained very silent. But now, the structures are gradually deteriorating. The lack of maintenance make the steel rebar of the Lotte World Tower and the rest of concrete structures oxidize; structures that are directly made of metal, such as roller coaster or Gyro Drop; oxidize directly. Lotte World structures are deteriorating more and more. 15 years after people: The trees of the Magic Island grow and expand; and from the floor of the Magic Island, trees begin to grow. Ivy and vines scale every structure of the Magic Island. Gradually, the Magic Island becomes a grow. The streets around the Lotte World are filled with trees and plants; and the vines climb the Lotte World Adventure. The glass dome is full of vines. The vines expand very fast, so soon, the vines reach the top of the Lotte World Tower. The Lotte World is slowly invaded by nature.